The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rosa hybrida. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘BAIsme’. ‘BAIsme’ is a grandiflora rose suitable for use in garden plantings.
The new cultivar of rose is a selection from a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventors in Yamhill, Oreg. with a focus to create cultivars of roses with greater winter hardiness and improvements in disease resistance combined with good flower quality.
The new variety of rose, ‘BAIsme’, designated as seedling No. 94G57, was selected among seedlings derived from a cross made in Yamhill, Oreg. in 1994 between the female parent, designated No. 4-219A (unnamed proprietary seedling, not patented) and the male parent, ‘KORwest’ (not patented). ‘BAIsme’ was selected as unique and budded onto understock in August 1995 and reselected by the inventors for its distinct characteristics in 1999.
The new cultivar has been asexually propagated by budding on an understock of ‘Dr. Huey’ (not patented) and by rooting of softwood cuttings. Asexual propagation in Yamhill, Oreg., St. Paul, Minn., and Litchfield, Ariz. by these techniques have determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.